


明日响战国ver

by phospho2019



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki, 假面骑士响鬼
Genre: M/M, 本来想写强碱的但还没写到我就萎了对不起先咕着）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 剧场版（战国ver）的明日响，明日梦对这个突然夺走哥哥注意力的男人抱有复杂的感情
Relationships: Adachi Asumu/Hidaka Hitoshi | Hibiki, 明日响





	明日响战国ver

没人记得那个人是何时来到他们身边的。  
这里的村民很排外，对凭空出现在废屋的来路不明的家伙更是提防，尽管那人会无差别地对人微笑。  
貌似是个很和善的家伙————这是明日梦在集市见到那个人的第一感觉，后来他很不情愿地回忆到这一点。  
最先愿意接近那家伙的，是村里的孩子。父母下地干活或者上山砍柴时，没人照看的小孩手中总会多出诡异的玩具：能飞的纸鸟、会捕食蚊虫的纸蛙、会捕鼠的木头做的猫，等等。近乎妖术的不祥之物，村里的老妇会尖叫着从哭闹的孩童手中把它们抢过来撕毁踩碎烧掉。  
是那个住在废弃小屋的阴阳师送的，孩子们在家长的追问下这么说。  
一开始村民担心那家伙是是妖怪变的，会用奇技淫巧的小东西把小孩骗走吃掉，于是每天都有人赶他走或者朝他门口扔脏东西驱邪。但吃小孩的事最终没有发生，村里的童男同女也没有被性侵的迹象，况且村里渐渐变多的小玩意确实有趣实用：在山里玩耍的孩子有了纸鸟帮忙指路后再也不用担心迷路，还有小孩因为他送的金属薮猫从熊的口中死里逃生。  
逐渐的，那人在大人口中的称呼从“那家伙”变成了“阴阳师”。但明日梦认为阴阳师的称呼不太准确，因为那人不仅能将薄如蝉翼的纸张变为生龙活虎的动物，也会在有人求助时光起膀子露出坚实的肌肉打造铁器，火星四射的橙色光芒中隐约可现身上密密麻麻的伤痕，那是只有战士才会拥有的体魄。  
明日梦之所以会看到响的那一面，是因为兄长，也是因为兄长他才勉强用“响”来称呼那家伙。很难说兄弟两人谁爱谁多一点，就像世界上每一对兄弟一样；但不同的是，在这个世界上，明日梦眼里只有兄长，但兄长像爱着明日梦一样爱着世界上每一个人。  
这是响来到他们身边之后明日梦意识到的，也是他意识到兄长不再属于他的开始。但他从未想过响不仅夺走他的全部还能夺走更多，不仅从他身边夺走兄长的心还夺走兄长的生命。  
不可饶恕，明日梦在看到他们一起打铁的第一眼时这种感觉就油然而生。和响在一起打铁的兄长露出前所未有的表情，那是即使和明日梦朝夕相处十五年也未曾有过的神情，就好像第一次发现自己活着，明日梦到死为止都记得那种神情。  
很多年后，明日梦会因为这件事嘲笑当年的自己，要知道响先生———响鬼，一向是个让人发现仿佛自己从未活过的家伙，响鬼每到一个地方就像使用灵魂助产术一样让人在这个世界上第二次降生，用那个人从未意识到的方式让人意识到自己能做什么。

“明日梦，你又在盯着我的手看。”  
兄长头也不抬地说，手上工作分毫没停，随着时间的流逝，一个寄木细工盒子逐渐出现在他手中，自然得像是从木头中被他召唤出来的。  
“因为猛士哥哥的手艺很让人入迷。”少年不好意思地笑了起来。经过兄长提醒，明日梦才意识到太阳已经西斜，注视兄长工作的时候明日梦的感知总和时间一起完全停止。“很漂亮，这是给父亲的吗？”他试着转移话题。其实少年想问“是给我的吗”，因为下周就是他的十六岁生日，而这个木盒兄长已经废寝忘食地制做了半个月有余，从某种程度上明日梦已经把自己等同于这个木盒。  
“不是的，有件事情要拜托你。”猛士拍拍身上的木屑站起身，稍微活动一下僵硬的关节就走向屋角的铁砧。“可以麻烦你帮我把这个送到响先生那里吗？他搞不懂最近研发的机关动物的变形过程，需要用我这件寄木细工木盒作为模板。”  
又来了。明日梦感到黄昏的阴影侵蚀着他的身体他的心，阴暗的想法渐渐冒头。所以这是给那家伙而不是给周围任何人的，包括我自己，明日梦像抱着初生天鹅一样捧着那件木盒走向响的小屋时阴暗地想。他感到那家伙正一点一点把猛士从他身边偷走，而他自己无能为力，因为他们涉及的领域是他自己无法企及的。  
与其说明日梦恨着响，不如说他恨着这样恨响的自己。他感到现在的自己完全是猛士和响的反面。  
要是有什么正当的理由能恨响就好了。  
要是响不像大家以为的那么好就好了。  
明日梦不会想到他无意间冒头的阴暗想法会以他最不曾期待的方法实现，以猛士的性命为代价。

走进小屋，还没敲门门就自己打开了。头顶有什么振翅飞过，耳边响起亲切的鸣叫。  
是木制的鹰。明日梦愣在原地，不一会脚边就有毛绒绒的蛇自来熟地勾上他的脚踝，明日梦忍住了把它们打死的冲动，因为他一眼就看出这些新制成的机关动物身上有猛士哥哥的惯用手法，想必是兄长教给这个人的。想到这里耳边响起熟悉的声音。  
“哟，少年，好久不见！过来坐坐吧？”那人顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发胡乱比划了什么打招呼的手势，跨过一地狼藉跌跌撞撞地向明日梦奔来。就着夕阳的光线，明日梦这才看到小屋像是遭劫一样乱七八糟，家具的残骸满地都是，而响本身也好不到哪去，全身上下破破烂烂甚至还冒着烟。  
“这里刚刚爆炸来着，再差一点恐怕就要在没屋顶的地方招待你了哈哈哈。”响迷茫地重新评估一下屋内被改造的地形，从原先像是床的地方拽过一条毯子铺在塌掉的木板上。“来，坐！”  
谁要坐。“猛士哥哥要我把这个给你，说你会用到。”  
“啊猛士！太好了太好了替我谢谢他！猛士他是个天才啊你知道吗？”接过细木寄工盒子，一提起猛士面前的人就变得滔滔不绝，对于猛士的优点简直如数家珍。对于兄长的天才之处，明日梦本以为自己已经习以为常，但直到今天他才发现自己所了解的兄长竟然不如这个人具体。  
“响先生他啊，是个很特殊的人呢。”耳边响起猛士哥哥的话。兄长经常会对他提起响的事，像是介绍一位相识多年的好友。来到这里不足两年，响就博得了村民的好感，像太阳一样给这里的一切注入着生机和活力，用自己的方式照耀着每个人未被发掘的一面、再让前所未有的东西在那个人身上生根发芽开花结果。  
这就是那个人的特殊之处，识别人潜在的优点再耐心开发，让人焕然一新仿佛灵魂助产。  
一切都很好，但对于明日梦来说，猛士仿佛离他越开越远了。他憎恨那个只能看着哥哥和别人一起愈行愈远的自己，憎恨那个原地踏步无能为力的自己，憎恨那个憎恨着让哥哥变得更好的人的自己。  
我也可以…我也可以像他一样吗？  
“嗯？少年？”“少年你还好吗？”响伏低身体，关切地看着他的脸，一股森林和生铁的混合气息把扑面而来。  
“啊嘞？已经是晚上了，一提起猛士就说个没完没了，真是抱歉。”响挠挠头又揉揉肚子，“少年一定还没吃晚饭吧？今晚我请你吃饭好了！从外面可能看不出来，但我做饭可是很有一手的。”  
那怎么行，明日梦拔脚就往外冲。俗话说吃人嘴软，老家那边还有不在仇家屋檐下吃饭的习俗，吃了他的东西哪怕在心里骂他也会不舒服的。但式神们的动作比他更快，在响撅嘴嘟囔着“别走嘛好不容易来一趟请你吃顿饭我还是请得起的”之类的话时，原本缩在角落或围观或嗅嗅新送来的东西的小家伙们全都一窝蜂地涌到少年身边，叼住他的裤腿或者扯扯他的衣角拼命挽留，还有几个性急的干脆堵了门。  
“不用害羞，尽管放开肚皮吃就是！就算把我家吃空也没什么，这种事情也不是没发生过。”响一边滔滔不绝一边自顾自地翻箱倒柜————其实也没多少箱柜从爆炸中存活，几乎是在废墟里面扒拉食材。“有一个朋友来我家留宿，嘴上说"我能来你家吃饭吗"然后一顿早饭吃了六个人的量，他走之后我一周都没米吃，不过偶尔吃一周番薯也不错诶你说是不是”  
“啊，是是…”

明日梦不明白自己在做什么。太阳西沉，他早该回家给猛士哥哥做饭去了，但现在自己正站在这个见面没两个时辰的家伙身边帮他烧柴，还是自告奋勇。“烧炭人家的小孩容易掌握火候”，面对响的目光他本想这样说，就像自己对每一个赞叹自己厨艺的外人一样解释，但话一出口却变成了“猛士哥哥说过，你做的饭很难吃，所以我来烧。”“确实啊…”响闭上眼睛略带委屈地点点头，被炉火映红的脸上掠过些许期待，像是回忆起了猛士做饭的味道。这种孩子气的反应让明日梦联想到小时候看着哥哥做饭的自己，少年对眼前的人突然不那么敌视了。  
“要学会与人分享啊，明日梦。”耳边响起哥哥的话。明日梦年幼时，曾经因为玩具被朋友弄坏而失手把朋友打伤，猛士哥哥听说后做了个新的让带着他给朋友送去道歉。“为了早晚要失去的东西失去重要的朋友，不是得不偿失嘛。”  
但那个弄坏的玩具是你做的。明日梦点点头但没说出口。  
“就算和别人分享哥哥，也无所谓吗？”明日梦憋住气大声问。  
“可是我一直是被大家分享的啊…”猛士迟钝地挠挠头。“真要这么说当然是可以的啦，明日梦也不要太依赖我，你早晚会找到比我更好的存在，到那时候再和我讨论这个问题吧。”猛士念稿子一样说完这番话后继续埋头做木工，明显没意识到自己在幼弟心中的重要性。

明日梦就着炉火打量蜷在墙角睡着的响。  
真是的，有外人来自己家却睡着了真是心大。但正因为这样少年才得以第一次近距离肆无忌惮地打量这个被自己默认为占据了猛士的人。  
在生人面前毫不设防地睡着了，就像睡在亲人身边一样，不知到底是因为自信还是因为疲劳过度。从面容来看年龄大概三十出头，即使在梦中嘴角也微微上扬，面对明日梦和炉火的脸竟然呈现一种子宫中的胎儿般的满足感，大概对万事万物堪称好感的满足已经渗入到他生活中的方方面面，连梦境也不例外。  
面对这样的人，明日梦再怎么找理由也是恨不起来的，想到这点的无力感差点让他直不起身子。像猛士一样的人，自从父亲过世后一直想要靠近和学习的模板。哥哥说得对，他到底找到了这样的存在，或者说是猛士替他找到的。猛士一直知道他想要什么，也从没自傲到能以满足明日梦的需求自居。  
明日梦在昏暗的炉火前蜷得很小很小，影子把屋子映得更加昏暗。哥哥什么都知道，所以哥哥从不回应，大家都知道未来的一切除了他自己。明日梦垂下头，几乎感到灵魂随着愈发沉重的呼吸一起沉入浓黑的沼泽。  
余光扫到有什么朝响飞过去，明日梦抬起沉重的头颅。是蜜蜂！要赶走，不然响先生会被蛰到…  
响先生？明日梦皱眉，眉头旋即舒展。他轻手轻脚向响先生爬去，就像捕食者接近食草的猎物。  
轻手轻脚，像是空气也不曾流动。伸出的手的影子悄悄溶入响先生的影子中。  
近了。甚至能感受到响先生的呼吸。

(Tbc)


End file.
